


Meeting in a Muggle-bar

by Kurowolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dark Mark, Drinking, How Do I Tag, M/M, Scars, muggle-bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurowolf/pseuds/Kurowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry broke up with Ginny. Now he is sitting in a Muggle-bar to be alone. Then Malfoy sits down across from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting in a Muggle-bar

Harry had just broken up with Ginny. It wasn`t as awful as he had expected, she wasn`t mad or began crying. She smiled even a little and said she knew he would do it. She said she saw how he looked at her, more like Ron looked at her, like a brother. He also told her he was gay and that in fact he knew this since 6th year. Ok, at that time he thought maybe he was bi, but now he was sure he just wasn`t into girls. Ginny understood.

Now Harry was sitting in a bar. Muggle-bar. He wanted to be left alone and not be bothered by his “fans“. They would come for autographs and pictures or just wanted to talkt o him everytime he was seen in the wizarding world. Often the Daily Prophet was there, too. Then the next day there would be an article about him again. Luckily, they didn`t know he was gay. Not that he was embarrassed, he just didn`t want it to be public now.

It was a little and dark place this bar, but there were some people Harry`s age in the corner. He had no intention to talk to them. He wanted to think. During the last year on the run with Ron and Hermione he had much time to think, but after the war had ended he had nearly no time for himself. He would have to attend funerals or was a wittness at Death-Eater-Trials.

One oft he first trials was Draco Malfoy`s. Harry had talked in his favour. He had looked even paler than normal then, with big, black sacks under his eyes. But he was standing straight while he waited for his sentence. When he was cleared of all charges (mostly because of Harry and what he had said) he looked surprised for the blink of an eye. He seemed to be expecting Azkaban.

Harry hadn`t seem him since then. He had heard that he would come back to Hogwarts, like Harry. It was still two weeks till september, 1st. Harry wasn`t sure if he was happy to go back to Hogwarts, but somehow he wanted to see Malfoy again, wanted to know how he was. His father was sent to Azkaban and his mother had seemed broken during the trials.

Harry drank from his beer, it was warm. But it didn`t really matter, he thought beer tasted too bitter anyway.

He looked up when he heard a noise, someone was pulling back the other chair from the table Harry was sitting at. He couldn`t quite believe what he saw. Had he thought Malfoy`s name one time too often? Because now his old school-enemy was sitting across from him, a light smile on his face.

“Hey.“

“What the hell are you doing here?!“, Harry blurted out before thinking. Maybe it was rude, but he was just too shocked to see Malfoy of all people in this bar.

He looked so different from when he had last seen him. He was his normal shade of pale, the sacks under his eyes were mostly gone and his eyes were a bright grey again. He was wearing a slim-fit ripped jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacked. His hair was comped slightly backwards. All in all he looked breathtakingly hot.

Had Harry just thought of Malfoy as hot? He must be sick, maybe he had a fever? Malfoy was his enemy damn it. But were they still enemies? And you could have hot enemies, surely. If they still were enemies.

Malfoy smiled as he answered the question Harry had nearly forgotten he had asked.

“I come here sometimes, when I want to be alone. In the wizard-bars people always recognize me and… well let`s just say it isn`t normally pleasant when they do. And what is our saviour doing here?“

There was no mocking undertone in his question, he seemed really curious why Harry would spent his saturday in this rather dirty muggle-bar.

“I came here to be left alone and think. Believe me or not, but people tend to recognize me, too.“

Malfoy let out a short ha and lent back in his chair, nipping on his beer. He looked far too casual to be the same git Harry knew from school.

A silence fell over them, Harry didn`t know what to say so he fumbled with his beer. A movement caught his eye and when he looked up, he saw Malfoy took his jacked off. Harry`s eyes wandered to Malfoy`s left arm, where his faded Dark Mark was now visible.

Malfoy must have noticed, because he said:“ I normally don`t have to hide it here. The muggles probably think it`s a normal tattoo and wizards don`t come here.“

When Harry looked up to Malfoy`s eyes they were guarded, as if he was waiting for Harry to say something insulting, but he was still leaning back in his chair quite comfortable. _Malfoy-mask_ , Harry thought.

“I undestand.“, Harry said simply. “But… why are you sitting here with me?... I mean… didn`t you just say you come here to be left alone? And aren`t you hating me or something?“

Malfoy looked up to the ceiling, as if he was thinking. After a while he began talking again without looking at Harry.

“Well I think I wanted a bit of company today, but I can go away if you want me to. But I wanted to thank you. For saving my life in the Room of… you know where ( he looked sad for a moment and paused) and for your help at my trial. I would be rotting in Azkaban with my father now if it wasn`t for you, so thank you. Honestly. And I haven`t hated you for a long time now.“

The last part was so quiet Harry wasn`t sure Malfoy had meant it for him to hear. But still he was looking at him with wide eyes and his mouth was open slightly. Malfoy had just thanked him and he hasn`t hated him for a long time. How long hasn`t he hated Harry? What did this mean?

When Harry wasn`t saying anything Malfoy looked into his eyes again. They were searching Harry`s for something, but Harry couldn`t tell what it was, but he snapped out of his shocked daze and smiled a bit. “You`re welcome.“ It wasn`t quite the right think to say, but Harry couldn`t think of a better answer.

Malfoy seemed to relax a bit, Harry hadn`t even noticed that he had tensed.

They sat at their table till late at night, sometimes talking, sometimes just thinking for themselves. Harry wasn`t as relaxed around other people as he was this night with Malfoy. Somehow it seemed so easy with him. He didn`t want to thank him all the time for killing Voldemort, or hear stories oft he war. He was just… easy, there was no better word for it. Malfoy was even funny sometimes, nice to be with. He could shut up when he noticed that Harry didn`t want to talk anymore, he was speaking about random things and listened to Harry talk about random things in return.

It was different than with Ron or Hermione. Ron often got angry fast and Hermione always wanted to know more details.

When the night was nearly over, they both went home. Harry went to bed and thought about this evening with Malfoy. About how Malfoy had looked in his Muggle-clothes. Harry knew he was gay, but it was just wrong to think about Malfoy that way. On the other hand, why the hell not? He was good looking and he would never find out about it, would he? He knew it was wrong, on so many levels, but he was 18 and had lived through a bloody war for gods sake. Sometimes he just wanted to feel like a normal young adult, just wanking over some good looking person.

So he closed his eyes and let his hand slip under his covers, grapping his already hard cock. He strocked himself, first slowly, than faster. He didn`t need long and fell asleep after a quick clening-spell.

The next morning at breakfast Harry got a letter from Malfoy.

_Potter,_   
_I have to say yesterday night was quite pleasant. I hadn`t had good company in some time._   
_I would very much appreciate it if we could meet again. Maybe next saturday at the same bar?_   
_DM_

Harry was shocked. Malfoy wanted to meet again? Why? Harry was probably one oft he few people who were willing to talkt o him at all, except for his mother. _None of his former friends were at his trial, but since when was he good company in Malfoy`s eyes?_

Harry thought about ignoring the letter. Ok, he had enjoyed the evening, but they had been enemies for such a long time after all. And he was afraid of what might happen if he met with Malfoy again. Back in 6th year he had had a crush on Malfoy. He hadn`t realized it at first, but looking back he wasn`t following him around just because he thought Malfoy planned something. And when he hit him with the Sectumsempra and he was so shocked he had reaized what his true feelings were.

And yesterday he had wanked over Malfoy! He decided to not answer the letter and just go to the bar. If Mafoy was there it was good, if not it would be good, too, he thought.

The whole week Harry thought about saturday. Should he really go, or rather stay home? It seemed like he still had a little crush on Malfoy after all. Shit!

Saturday came and of course Harry was sitting at the same table in the bar again. He hoped Malfoy would come and he hoped he wouldn`t. After half an hour Malfoy came. Harry grinned at him and kicked the chair in front of him to Malfoy, so he could sit down.

“Happy to see me Potter?“, Malfoy said and gave him a little smile.

Harry immediatly stopped the stupid grinning and cursed in his head. But Malfoy was looking so good again. He was wearing a tight shirt with a wide neckline, so you could see his pale, muscular chest quite well. Then Harry saw something that made him shudder a bit. A part of the scar that ran from Malfoy`s right hip-bone up to his left collar-bone. The scar Harry had given him in sixth year.

Malfoy cocked his had to the side, watching Harry, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

Harry was still looking at the scar when he whispered a “I`m sorry.“

Malfoy seemed unsure what Harry meant.

“You`re sorry to be happy to see me?“, he asked confused.

“No, no.“, Harry said, “for the scar.“

“ You don`t have to be.“, Malfoy answered. “Most of the time I forget it`s there. And it let me seem a bit like a bad boy. At least before all this shit had happened. And now nobody really talks to me anymore, so there is nobody other than me to see it. And you already apologized back then. So just leave it be. Besides it remindes me of the mistakes I made, just like this nasty thing.“

While he said that, he held up his left arm, then he smiled gently at Harry and Harry blushed.

They didn`t talk about the scar anymore. They mostly covered light subjects, like if they thought they would go back to their old doorms once school started again. Harry found this saturday even more pleasant than the last. Malfoy would laugh more and even though Harry was pretty sure Malfoy was straight,he sometimes thought Malfoy was flirting with Harry, and so he blushed a lot.

A few times Malfoy would touch Harry`s hand to get his attention and then Harry would blush. To distract himself a bit he drank more than usual. So at around one o`clock Harry was a bit drunk. Malfoy insisted on walking him home.

“I can just apparate.“, Harry had said.

“You will sober up a bit while walking.“

So Malfoy was really walking Harry home. It was a bit chilly outside, but Harry felt he already sobered thanks to this so he didn`t mind. And even though he didn`t want Malfoy to walk him home in the first place he enjoyed it. To much. While they were walking side by side, their hands would brush against each others and Harry would blush again. Malfoy was smoking, which surprised Harry quite a bit.

“One evening I was bit drunk myself and this guy at the bar gave me a cigarette. Since then I sometimes smoke when I go out“, he explained after Harry had asked.

The walk home wasn`t that long so there were not that many of the blushing-moments. When they stood outside of Grimmauld-place, Harry wanted to thank Malfoy and say good bye, but sadly he turned to fast and fell. Malfoy caught him bofore he could hit the ground.

 _Fuck_! Harry thought. _That was bloody embarrassing._

Malfoy smiled down at him while he stood straight again. And of course Harry was red again. Maybe this time his whole body was a bright red.

“Well, um, thank you. For…for tonight and for catching me….“, he sounded like a 13- year- old girl.

“Okay bye then.“ Harry turned to leave, but Malfoy grabbed his wrist and turned him around. His grey eyes were searching his again. This beautiful grey eyes. Harry leaned a bit closer to Malfoy, without noticing. Malfoy smelled like beer and cigarette smoke and like Malfoy. Musky somehow, but still sweet. Hard to discribe.

Then Harry noticed how close he was to Malfoy suddenly, his eyes wandered to Malfoy`s lips and back up to his eyes. A grin split Malfoys face then and suddenly he lent in even more and then their lips were touching.

 _Holy shit, I`m kissing Malfoy_!

Those lips were soft and warm against his. The kiss was gentle and lasted for a few seconds and many hours at the same time. Harry couldn`t think. His stomach felt oddly warm.

When the kiss ended Harry looked lost and Malfoy was smiling.

“You can`t believe how long I wanted to do this.“ Malfoy said.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this story isn`t that good, but I was bored.


End file.
